The purpose of this project is to characterize the molecular biology of peptide hormones and the receptors that they recognize. The genes encoding the hormones and the receptors are cloned and their structures elucidated. The mechanisms by which the hormones are post-translationally modified are examined by expressing their genes with specific mutations at important processing sites in heterologous cells. The functional elements of the receptor are characterized.